thecullingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wounds
Wounds are temporary status effects, which affect the contestant in a negative way. Their intensity and duration widely differ, and can even be manipulated with certain perks. Wounds of the same type cannot be stacked, but they can be reapplied. Wound Intensity The intensity of the weapon shows how powerful the wound is. There are 3 tiers for wound intensityCripple has a special **** tier that is only applied by taking fall damage., which are represented by stars or asterisks. List of Wounds Bleed By default bleed wounds last 10 seconds, but the perk Bloodbath increases this duration. * Wound intensity * = 0.6 damage per second (6 total damage with no perk modifier). * Wound intensity ** = 1 damage per second (10 total damage with no perk modifier). * Wound intensity *** = 1.4 damage per second (14 total damage with no perk modifier). Cripple Cripple works by setting an enemies running speed to a certain percentage of his normal running speed. This means that it does not matter how many movement perks and buffs someone has when they get crippled. By default cripple wounds last 5 seconds. * Wound intensity * = 95% of base movement speed * Wound intensity ** = 90% of base movement speed * Wound intensity *** = 80% of base movement speed * Wound intensity **** = 70% of base movement speed for 10 seconds (only applied by fall damage) Expose By default expose wounds last 6 seconds. * Wound intensity * = increases damage of next attack made against the expose target by 10% * Wound intensity ** = increases damage of next attack made against the expose target by 15% * Wound intensity *** = increases damage of next attack made against the expose target by 20% Pierce As of the Lightning Update on July 27th, the pierce wounds have been changed to no longer bypasses armor, but instead provide significant bonus damage against it. In other words, it destroys armor much faster, but does not deal extra damage to your opponent's health when they have it equipped. The devs haven't released exact numbers for how they work, but based on field testing, we have an approximate answer. Damage that would normally be dealt to armor is multiplied by 2. For example, a trident deals 10 damage, and body armor would normally absorb 5 of that damage. But since the trident has pierce, it now deals 10 damage to armor, which is twice of the normal amount: 5. This effect is for wound intensity ***, and is slightly decreased for intensities ** and *. * Wound intensity * = Damage armor would normally take is multiplied by a little bit under 2 * Wound intensity ** = Damage armor would normally take is multiplied by very slightly under 2 * Wound intensity *** = Damage armor would normally take is multiplied by 2 Sickness Contestants with a sickness wound will have a blurry, discolored screen and will vomit once during the wound duration. Sickness wounds are inflicted by either shooting someone with a Blowgun or by walking over Punji Sticks. (Note: with the perk Blowhard, sickness lasts twice as long and causes the contestants to vomit twice. This can only be done with a blowgun) Snare Contestants with a snare wound aren't able to move or turn until they free themselves or take damage (other than gas). Snare wounds are inflicted by Crafted Snares and Steel Snares. Blindness Contestants with a blindness wound are completely blind for 5 seconds, then continue to have very limited and blurry vision over the next 5 seconds until their vision clears up. Items that inflict blindness wounds are Smoke Bombs and Pepper Spray.